


looks and decades (and tight shirts)

by deathlytireddan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, gratuitous hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: Dan makes a noise, almost surprised sounding. “It’s been a difficult decade. The thigh thing doesn’t do anything anymore. Not when you’re just messing with me.”-Dan and Phil, some tight shirts, some non-accidental thigh touching, some hugs.





	looks and decades (and tight shirts)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I should have been performing proper dental hygiene and then sleeping. Oh well.

Phil can’t stop staring at Dan.

It’s becoming a problem. Dan will have a lovely time editing this later, he knows, but he can’t quite help it. There’s just something about the way the shirt clings to his skin, something about the fact he had wanted to wear the bright color. 

Dan glances at the camera, looks at Phil with a pointed look and tilt of his chin.

Phil waits until their sim family is walking before he speaks again, at least trying to make editing this easier. “You stop first!” He hisses, as if lowering his voice means anything. 

Dan huffs a laugh. “We’re in agreement that we need to stop. Now say something funny.” He tilts his head toward the camera. 

Phil pushes at Dan’s ankle, exasperated.

Dan pauses the game, turns to Phil. He’s trying very hard to look mad, Phil can tell. But he can’t completely hide his twitching lips or his amused eyes. 

“Do I need to change?” Dan asks, half serious. 

“No, play the game.” Phil reaches over to unpause it, accidentally brushes against Dan’s stomach. He can feel every bump and line. 

Dan throws up his hands, pauses the game again. “Phil!” He scolds loudly, looking bemused. “I’m not food, fucking hell.” 

Phil shrinks down, hiding a smile. “Sorry, sorry.”

“Mmhmm,” Dan agrees, looking unimpressed. Phil catches him sneaking a look at Phil’s exposed neck. “Right,” Dan clears his throat, turning away from Phil. 

Phil stifles a giggle, poking at the side of his knee where the fuzzy blanket they’re using has fallen away. 

Dan slaps his hand away. “No!” He glares, pushing Phil’s chair back. “Filming, Phil, filming.” 

Phil scoots forward, pouting. “Okay, fine.” 

Dan unpauses the game, sneaks another look at Phil. Phil sighs. So only Dan is allowed to look?

They chat, filling the silence with their nonsense banter and Phil’s silly childhood stories. 

But he nudges Dan’s ankles with his socked toes, slides a foot up his leg. Dan doesn’t say anything, but his eyebrow twitches a bit. 

It’s when the game is loading that Phil takes his revenge. He can look if Dan can look, thanks. He slides a hand up Dan’s thigh, under the blanket, touching exposed skin because Dan hates pants, even when it’s cold. 

But Dan barely reacts, just giving Phil the side eye. He resumes talking once the game loads. They film the end screen, Phil reaching up to turn off the camera.

Then Dan turns to look at him, eyes ready to roll and arms crossed over his shirt. “Bad Phil!” He says, barely containing a snort. 

Phil sighs, falling back into his chair. “Why didn’t you do anything?” He complains. His plan is ruined. 

Dan makes a noise, almost surprised sounding. “It’s been a difficult decade. The thigh thing doesn’t do anything anymore. Not when you’re just messing with me.”

Phil’s eyebrows crease. “Since when?”

Dan leans back in his chair, putting a finger on his lip. “About...2014?” 

Phil shoves him. “Shut up!” His honor has been wounded. He won’t stand for this. He sits on Dan, putting his hands on that waist and those hips. “What about now?”

Dan stares up at him, unimpressed. But he humors Phil, threads his fingers through Phil’s belt loops and tucks long, sneaky fingers into his back pockets. 

“Um, no.” Dan says flatly, laughing at Phil’s outraged expression.

“Dan! Am I that unappealing?” He means it as a joke, but Dan’s eyes soften and he leans forward, chin resting on Phil’s breastbone. 

“Of course not, you dingus. You’re appealing, more than appealing.” His brown eyes look up at Phil, thick lashes blinking slowly. “You’ve perfect, pretty, beautiful, dazzling-“

“Ravishing?” Phil offers, winking. He grins at Dan’s faux horrified expression, but it quickly changes to something much more real. 

“Sure.” Dan kisses the bit of skin his shirt reveals. “Ravishing and sexy and-“

Phil’s cheeks warm. “Okay, self esteem boosted, no more necessary!” 

“I was going to say kissable,” Dan says innocently. 

“Really.”

“Yes.” Dan lifts his head, neck making an uncomfortable cracking sound. “But your ass is a pointy spear destroying any chance of children in our future.” 

It comes out offhandedly, simply, but Phil can’t help squishing into Dan. “I thought we would adopt?”

Dan’s hands move from Phil’s pockets to the small of his back, unconsciously rubbing gentle circles. “Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> I wanted this to be happy. Somehow I managed to sneak in the tiniest bit of angsty goodness.
> 
> [my tumblr](https://nostalgiclondon.tumblr.com)


End file.
